runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chef's Showdown
|items = * Waffle Iron * Pancake Tin * Tinderbox * Any hatchet * Any logs |kills = * Waffle Knight x4 (Level 80) * Pancake Wizard (Level 180) * Waffle Behemoth (Level 300) * Waffle Elemental (Level 690) }} Starting the Quest Talk to Sir Rup in the White Knights' Castle. He will tell you that war between the Waffle Cult and the Pancake Cult is brewing, and that the ceasefire will not last for long. He tells you to go talk to the Lumbridge Cook. Go to the Lumbridge Castle kitchen and talk to the Cook. He will say that the Pancake Wizard is at the Wizards' Tower, apparently trying to summon something. Head to the Wizards' Tower. Go into the basement, and a new door will be there. Enter it, and the Pancake Wizard will be standing before a large portal, chanting some words. A cutscene will start: * Pancake Wizard: Ha! It is too late, name. The portal is already open, and the mighty Pancake Elemental will soon destroy the fools at the Waffle Cult. * 4 Waffle Knights will appear. * Waffle Knight: Your plan is futile, the pancakes are too weak to defeat us! Kill the Waffle Knights (they are weak to Fire Spells). Then pay attention to the Pancake Wizard. *Pancake Wizard: Now! I unleash the power of the Pancake Elemental! The room will start shaking. You must kill the Wizard before the elemental is summoned. The First Boss Fight Attack the Pancake Wizard. He is level 180, and is not an enemy to be underestimated. He has attacks: * His first and most common attack is a melee attack. He will hit you with his staff, dealing up to 100 damage. * His second attack is a magic attack. He will slam his staff on the ground, releasing a wave of energy that looks like a pancake spreading out. The energy wave will knock you back and stun you, dealing up to 350 damage. * His third attack is also a magic attack. He will summon maple syrup and launch it at you, binding you, similar to Ice spells or Bind and Snare. It will also deal poison damage, up to 80 LP at a time. * His fourth attack is a ranged attack. The wizard throws a pancake at you, dealing up to 20 LP of damage. * His fifth attack is a magic attack. He releases 2-3 globs of maple syrup (these can be dodged). If they stick to you, they will slow your movement and slowly drain your combat stats. * His sixth attack is a long-ranged melee attack. He summons maple syrup and it stretches out like a tentacle. It will whip you about 3-6 times before disappearing, and each hit can deal up to 300 damage. * His final attack is a very powerful magical attack. He raises a giant stack of pancakes from the ground and launches it at you. This can be dodged. If it is not dodged, it can hit up to 1000 damage, so it can instantly kill a player at full health with 99 Constitution utilising Saradomin brews. The Waffle Cult Once you kill the Pancake Wizard, the portal will dissipate. Now return to the White Knights' Castle and talk to Sir Rup. He will tell you to meet him in Varrock, so go to the Varrock city square and he will be waiting for you. Talk to him again. He gives you a Pancake Amulet (needed to defeat the next boss). Follow him to the western city wall and you will see a trapdoor. Open it. You and Sir Rup will be in a straight tunnelway filled with Pancake Cultists (level 50). Kill them or just go to the door at the end of the tunnel. Pick the lock (you do not need a lockpick) and enter. The Waffle Wizard will be chanting at a portal similar to the one the Pancake Wizard was creating. He will summon a Waffle Behemoth and teleport away. Attack the Waffle Behemoth. He should be easy as it only uses melee attacks (a simple claw, a bite, and a stomp attack). Sir Rup will help you. The magical Pancake Amulet given to you will reduce the damage and heal you up. The fight should only take 10-20 minutes. Once the Pancake Behemoth is dead, the portal will be opened and the Waffle Elemental will appear and fire a magical blast of energy, knocking out Sir Rup and shattering your amulet. It will suddenly be hit for 300 LP by a Fire Surge. The Head Chef, Cook, and the Cook's brother will appear and give you a Holy Pancake, boosting all your skills to 120. Fight the Waffle Elemental and they will help you by casting Fire Surges. Each time you take damage you will be healed to full health. Once the Waffle Elemental is defeated, Sir Rup will wake up and tell you the the battle has been won, but the war is far from over. Rewards * 4 QP * * Special cutscene (see below). Music Unlocked * Pancake Magic - When fighting the Pancake Wizard * The Element of Waffles - Fighting the Waffle Elemental * Dark Days - Quest completed Cutscene After the quest is completed, a cutscene will play: * In a dark cavern, the Waffle Wizard will be talking to a cloaked figure. * Waffle Wizard: name has defeated the Elemental, my lord. * Cloaked Figure: Interesting... We will be looking into name for a little while. But for now, find your brother. * Waffle Wizard: Yes, my lord. The Waffle Wizard teleport and the cutscene ends. Trivia *